


The Fate Of Termina

by OniDoodle



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Majora's Mask
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 09:53:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23349469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OniDoodle/pseuds/OniDoodle
Summary: Here there be angst and existentialism in poetry form! (As you do)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	The Fate Of Termina

-Dawn of the First Day-  
The world will end in seventy-two hours,  
But everything will be fine.  
Just ignore the leering face,  
Ignore the falling sky,  
Ignore all these things,  
And everything will be fine.

-Dawn of the Second Day-  
The world will end in forty-eight hours,  
And we'll be damned if it does!  
We will freeze the falling stars,  
We will split the screaming moon,  
The world will end in forty-eight hours,  
And we'll be damned if it does!

-Dawn of the Third Day-  
The world will end in twenty-four hours,  
And we are going to die.  
Why were we so foolish,  
Where did it all go awry?  
The world will end in twenty-four hours,  
And we are going to die.


End file.
